


Everyday Fantasy

by Peonydkingpin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonydkingpin/pseuds/Peonydkingpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday was the same for Kaniel Vantas, but he didn't mind. That is, not until Marleen Leijon stepped into his book shop. She caught his eye immediately, and now he can't get her out of his head. Will Kaniel be able to win her heart, or is it already too late? Human and college AU. Ancestors. Signless x Disciple and others. Strong language and suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cool November sun rose from between the fluffy clouds that covered the skies of Suffield, Connecticut. Throughout the square few people stirred as the church bells struck six, the street lights slowly flickering out. After a moment a lone figure slowly walked along one of the many sidewalks. His blackish brown hair was brushed neatly into place, though the wind tried its best to disrupt it as he came to a stop at his destination.

With a poorly stifled yawn the man slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew from it the key to the small antique book store that stood before him. The sign above the door read, “MARYAM BOOKS”, and it creaked loudly in the fall winds. He unlocked the front door and hurried in, slamming it behind him as he did his best not to let any of the cold inside with him.  
He shuffled through the dark room until his hand reached the light switch. With a buzz the ancient lights flickered on, casting a yellow glow across the store. He squinted his eyes against the light as he tugged his scarf until it came loose. After a moment he opened his vermilion eyes to glance around, still half blinded by the light. On the right was the lounge, consisting of a few armchairs and a small fireplace. To the left of that was the checkout counter, atop of which sat a prehistoric cash register that frequently refused to work at all. The wall straight back was lined with shelf after shelf of books. Some were new, taking up the closest bookcases. But further back they held old novels with yellowing pages. Many were in disarray, but most of those were in the back room, waiting to be repaired. After he had neatly hung his coat on its designated hook, tidied up a few fallen books and started the small fire by the lounge it was already seven thirty.  
Opening time was in half an hour.

He smiled and strode over to the counter where he picked up his mug and a tea bag, content to live another day of working as the manager in his mother's pride and joy. In all honesty he was the only employee, but frankly he didn't mind the solitude all too much. Sometimes he was unsure how he ever dealt with it when his mother was here, running about the store fussing over every detail, cleaning every shelf.

He relaxed back in one of the two armchairs that sat by the fire and slowly sipped his tea, as was his morning routine. By the time his tea was gone he had already finished reading the newspaper, or at least the important parts of it. Leisurely he picked up his mug and headed to the back room to rinse it, leaving the newspaper in the recycling bin as he returned to the main shop.

Without glancing at his watch he knew that the Church bells were about to ring. With in seconds they clanged eight, and as he usually did when he walked behind the counter he flipped the sign hanging from the window from “Closed” to “Open”.

Clang.  
 _Clang._  
He looked up from the novel in his hands. Two o’clock. The store was empty as usual around this time, and that meant lunch break. He yawned as he stood up from his stool and stretched, then placed his book down on the counter and headed into the back room to heat up the leftovers from dinner that he had brought with him. As the old beat-up microwave spun the Tupperware round and round he glanced through the mail he had collected earlier.

There was a letter to his mother from Maude Serket. _When is that woman going to understand that she doesn’t live here anymore_ , he thought, slightly amused by his mother’s friend’s antics. The rest of the letters were the normal junk mail and bills. At the microwave’s signal he proceeded to carefully stack the mail away and take his reheated lasagna back into the store over to the lounge.

He ate slowly, savoring the flavor on his tongue. It wasn’t as good as it had been the night before, but he didn’t mind too much. Food was food, after all. The flames flickered softly in the fireplace beside him, keeping the chill of late fall at bay.  
Suddenly a jingle signaled to him that someone had opened the door. For a moment he was confused–no one ever comes in at this time of day—so he twisted around and peeked over the back of his seat.  
The first thing he noticed was that she couldn’t have been over twenty, which surprised him because few of his customers were under the age of forty.

She stood by the checkout counter, glancing deeper into the store. She wore a simple black trench coat that hung past her knees, obscured partially by her long chocolate brown hair that was in partial disarray. It ended around the small of her back, uneven layers jutting out here and there as if she had cut it herself not long ago.  
“Hello? Is anybody here?” Her voice was fairly loud, but it held a sweet tone to it.  
Apparently she hadn't noticed his presence, so after a moment of silence he collected himself and pushed off of the chair. She whipped around at the noise, her green eyes locking with his. He apologized fervently for startling her, but she simply sighed in relief and waved a hand at him saying, “No, no it’s alright. Don’t be sorry, I just didn’t see you there, that’s all!”

She straightened herself up and smiled at him, turning to look around the store again, “So, this is the town bookshop?”

“Yes, Maryam books.” He placed the Tupperware on the counter behind her and turned to hold out his hand. “Kaniel Vantas. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss? ”

“Oh, I’m Marleen!” She shook his hand enthusiastically in return, smiling broadly. “Marleen Leijon. Do you come here often?”

His eyes widened, a small blush tinting his cheeks. _What? Is she, flirting with me?_

“I work here. And, I apologize, but we just met and I don’t think that—”

She immediately flushed and ducked her head in embarrassment, interrupting him with a hasty reply of, “Eh, no no! You see, I just moved into town and wanted to know if this store had a good selection of books or not. I wasn’t trying to imply anything else, oh gosh I’m sorry!”

Embarrassed at his own stupidity Kaniel apologized for his mistake, cursing himself for being so antisocial. After a moment of awkward silence he offered her some tea, which she gladly accepted before she went off and began to explore the aisles of books. He hurried to the back room and grabbed his extra mug— _thank god I have another._ As he waited for the water to heat in the microwave he peeked around the door.

To his surprise she walked right past the book case containing the common teen romances and headed further into the store. She wandered over to the shelves stuffed with old yellowed pages, stooping low to look at those close to the floor.

The beep of the microwave startled him back to reality and he hurried to finish preparing the tea. He dropped in a few sugar cubes— _Girls like sugar, right?_ —and then walked out, carefully holding it in his hands.

“I hope you don’t mind, but there isn’t any milk here… sorry.”

Marleen smiled at him and stood up to accept the mug, pausing to take a big whiff.

“Oh, I don’t mind at all! It smells delicious, by the way,” she mused, turning back to the books. “You’ve got a lot of antiques here.”

“Yes, my mother loved them.” Kaniel nodded his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he turned to look over his collection.

“Loved?” she asked, glancing at him nervously as if hoping not to upset him. “Did… something happen to her?”

“What? Oh no, she’s fine. She’s simply out of the country right now and I’ve been left in charge of the family business.” He smiled and shrugged, “It’s not the most exciting job, but I can’t complain.”

“Complain? Not exciting?” He turned back to look at her as she stood up fully, glaring at him and wagging her finger. “You own a store filled with books! How dare you think it’s boring!”

He stared at her for a moment, blinking in confusion a few times. But then she lost her serious expression and almost spilled her tea as she laughed wholeheartedly. She leaned against the shelf beside her for support, trying not to knock anything over in her fit of hysterics. He was confused, and shifted slightly. Was this how normal girls acted? He wasn’t quite sure, but something told him it was not.

Suddenly she poked him, making him jump at the contact, “You should see your face!”

Although he was had no clue of how to respond to her excitement, he found himself smiling along as he shakily shot back, “You look quite ridiculous yourself right now.”

She only laughed harder, barely sputtering out an agreement in-between her gasps. After a bit she calmed down, turning to look back at the shelf in front of her.

“Do you have any of Alighieri’s works?”

“You mean the Divine Comedy?”

She smiled and nodded, quickly asking him again if the store contained them. As he showed her over to that section she asked, “So, what country is your mom in?”

“China. She’s teaching first grade English there currently.”

She stopped walking, and he turned to see her looking around another shelf before looking back to him. “A teacher huh? Why is she teaching there and not here?”

He started to walk again, but answered, “Mother takes pity on those less fortunate than herself. The school she is working at is an orphanage.”

“She works with orphans? That's pretty neat.”

Neat? He didn't see how it was very interesting. To him it was more admirable, but being an orphan himself probably had something to do with it.

Rosa Maryam had adopted him when he was still quite young, his parents having died in a car accident. But he never thought of it much, having been to young to remember them, so he always had considered Rosa as his mother completely.

“Are those contacts?”

Her voice drew him from his thoughts and he turned back to face her. “Hm? I'm sorry, what was that?”

“Your eyes, they're so pretty! Are they contacts?”

He stiffened— _Oh no not this again_ —then awkwardly shifted to rub his arm as he mumbled, “Um, no. I don't wear contacts....”

“What? But then why—Oh! You're an Albino? But your hair is black!”

“I dye it?”

She frowned slightly, “Why? I’m sure you’d look cute with white hair!”

His face flushed again and he fidgeted, stuttering for a reply. She only laughed again before she turned back to the bookshelves.

Once she finally found her book she followed him over to the check out counter. He calculated her change, moving to open the register but in his nervous state he forgot how sticky the button was. His fingers slammed the button down, jamming the drawer along with her change in with it. He apologized again as he fought with the ancient register, cringing as it stubbornly refused to open.

_Jeez, today is not going well…_

But Marleen only chuckled in reply. “Don’t apologize so much; it’s fine! In fact,” she smiled, taking the book up in her hands. “Why don’t you just give me my change the next time I come?”

He looked up from his hands, his face feeling warm as he stuttered, “Next time?”

Marleen’s smile broadened and she winked, taking the book with her as she hurried to the door. As she opened the door she waved enthusiastically and Kaniel simply gawked after her as the door slowly swung shut, the chimes jingling.

And then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kaniel you’re talking to fast…” his voice lisped over the phone. “Relax and breathe, for Christ’s sake!”

“Simon, this is not the time for relaxing! I don’t know what to do, she came in yesterday also! What if she comes back today, what if,” he paused to inhale sharply, a sudden thought striking his mind. “What if she walks in while I’m talking to you? Oh God!”

“Sheesh you’re such a spaz. If she came at the same time for the past two days then she wouldn’t come earlier.”

“But what if she does!?”

“Then she would hear you being a whiny asshole. On a side note, if I didn’t know you better I’d say you’ve got the hots for this chick.” Kaniel froze, his face heating up.

“That’s ridiculous! I-I have no clue what you are talking about.” He could almost hear Simon roll his eyes over the phone. “I’m serious!”

“Sure you are buddy. You don’t like this Marley—”

“Marleen!”

“Fine. You don’t like Marleen and I’m not dating Tulip.”

Kaniel frowned, “You know she hates that nickname.” “

If she’s going to insist on calling me ‘Si,’” he lisped more than normal as he spat out one of her many nicknames for him, “then I’m not just going to sit back and take it, Kanny.”

“Oh, my God. How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?” Simon laughed over the phone as Kaniel pouted in annoyance. _Stupid Captor…_

“Well, this chat sure was lovely, and while getting caught up on your love life certainly was the most important thing I had to do today—”

“I told you that I don’t like her! I’ve only seen her a few times, how could I possibly, I mean….”

“I don’t care what you say, you like her and that’s final. I haven’t heard you this worked up in years.” Kaniel was silent, frowning at the counter in front of him. “Just man up and ask her out. Now, I have to go. Unlike you I don’t just sit on my ass all day; I have class, and an _actual_ girlfriend. So see you later, Kanny.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Simon always ended the conversation before he could actually get to the reason he wanted to talk. With a sigh Kaniel hung up the store phone, pulling his fingers from where they had twisted themselves into the wire, then quickly glanced at his watch.

Twelve thirty: still an hour and a half to go. Kaniel sat back down at the counter, nodding as old Mr. Robinson walked into the store.

Maybe Simon was right. Perhaps he was developing feelings for her. This wouldn’t have been the first time he had fallen for a girl who had taken pity on him enough to befriend him.

It had been his senior year, and as always (being the Albino) he was a member of the lowest clique in his class. She had been a transfer student who, thanks to her excessively large glasses, was shunned by the rest of society, as she liked to put it. But unlike Kaniel, Tula Pyrope had determination and girt. Her blunt and outspoken attitude gained her the respect of not only the teachers, but many of the students also. He had stopped thinking of her in that way (or he at least did his best not to) by the end of the year, when she began dating his best friend, Simon Captor.

That had been three years ago and since then he had hardly even spoke to her, besides when Simon dragged him along as the third wheel. He didn’t want that to happen again. He didn’t want to miss out on someone who might just be ‘the one’. Whatever that meant. With a frustrated grumble he pressed his face into his hands.

Should he just take Simon’s advice and ask her? But what if she said no? What if she didn’t come back after that? But with if, (and he laughed at himself nervously for thinking this) what if she said yes? He really didn’t know what to do.

 _Come on, you’re twenty-one and you’ve never asked a girl out in your life_.

He bit his lip, drumming his fingers against his forehead. Should he just ‘man up’ and do it? Or let things remain as they always had.

_No._

He sat up, determination flaring in his eyes. Not this time. Steeling his nerves, he set his mind to it. The second she walked in that door he would ask her.

 

It had been a week sense he had made that vow, and he had made little progress. The first day she didn’t come at all (she later told him she had been studying for a test that she had forgotten about). On the second day he was so sure that she wouldn’t come back that when she walked through the door at two he practically had a heart attack.

Since then he had been avoiding the issue, but after another mocking conversation with Simon he knew it was now or never. Or at least, it was do it now and regain some of his dignity, or get his ass kicked by Captor. It was one thirty and he sat at the counter biting at a nail. Every so often his eyes would dart to the clock hanging on the far wall, down to his own wristwatch then over to the door.

He repeated this circle again and again, but it only seemed to make his nerves worse. Around one fifty the door jingled and he spun around, but to his disappointment (and somewhat relief) it wasn’t her.

The customer looked to be around his age, perhaps a little older. Kaniel guessed he was around twenty six. Their eyes met and Kaniel shifted awkwardly. He was much taller than Kaniel, the top of his head nearing the door frame. When their eyes met he smiled and waved a hand, walking towards him.

“This is the town bookshop, correct?” The sophisticated tone in his speech seemed out of place with the rest of his appearance, which gave off more of a delinquent vibe. His hair was fairly long, stopping around his shoulders where the tips looked as if they were once dyed. His smile seemed natural, but the emotions didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Yes, may I help you?”

“Oh no, I’m fine,” he said as he glanced around, stuffing his hands into his oversized jacket. Kaniel nodded and went back to staring at the clock. The man wandered into the aisles, stooping around to try and get a better look into the shelves. Kaniel’s eyes flickered back to door just as Marleen walked in.

His heart rate increased as she happily pranced over. He could feel his hands getting clammy and he gulped down the rising bile in his throat. Oh god how do I do this? He did his best to sound confident, but the words caught in his throat.

“Um, h-hey Marleen,” he sputtered, clearing his throat.

“Hey there Kaniel! How’s it going?” Her broad smile only made him more nervous.

“I’m alright… I suppose. But, I need to ask you something….” He hoped he wasn’t taking this to fast, but Simon had said to get straight to the point. The very idea of messing it up almost made him change his question, but he held firm.

“Sure Kaniel, ask away.” Her calmer-than-normal tone surprised him and he looked up to see her frown slightly. “Is something wrong? You look kind of upset….”

 _Shit._ “No, I’m fine…. But would you….” He stared past her as he tried to bring himself to say it, but as he did so he noticed the man from before leaning on one of the shelves as he flipped through a novel. The shelf teetered slightly under his weight and Kaniel’s eyes widened. “Would you please excuse me for a moment?”

He hurried around the counter and called over to him, “Sir, please be careful with the bookcases, they aren’t nailed down!”

“Carlos?”

The man looked over at the two of them, his face lighting up.

“Marley, I thought you would show up here.” He placed the book back where he found it and he turned around in time to be tackled into a hug. Kaniel stared blankly from where he stood. Marleen quickly released Carlos and turned to face him.

“Oh, right! Carlos, this is Kaniel.” Carlos slid a hand around her waist as he nodded absentmindedly in Kaniel’s direction. He felt his stomach lurch as she giggled before turning back to him. “And Kaniel, this is Carlos, my boyfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Simon Captor rubbed his hand across his face as he tried to understand the words spewing from his friend's mouth.

“Would you shut up for one measly second?” Kaniel stopped with his mouth open, his eyes wide as he shifted his arms across his chest almost as if he was trying to hug himself. “Don't give me that face Kanny, I'm not in the mood for your shit. Get to the point or leave because you are interrupting my reading time,” he lisped, gesturing toward his magazine.

“This is more important than you reading _Playboy_!”

“Hey, hey.” He frowned and wagged a finger at him. “This is not some shitty _Playboy_ magazine, it's _Biker's Monthly_! There are some quality motorcycles in here!”

“Yes, yes. I'm sure there are, but this is more important than skimpy women sitting on motorbikes!”

After Simon once again told him to get on with it Kaniel grudgingly agreed. As he spoke he paced back and forth across the floor.

“And he definitely gave off the delinquent vibe. I'm sure he's been arrested at least once, whether it be for drugs or alcohol or God knows what.”

Back and forth.

“But when we spoke together afterward he seemed completely different. His knowledge on, well, many subjects was vast. He's definitely well schooled.”

Back and forth.

“Oh my god Kaniel, would you just sit down!? You're giving me whiplash just watching you.” He paused in his motion just long enough to glare over at Simon before going back to making a trench in the floor boards. “Come on Kanny, it can't be that bad—”

“Oh but it was! She even introduced him as her _boyfriend_ , and he was just so extravagant and intimidating.... How can I even hope to compete with that?! A boring little book shop clerk like me? Face the facts Simon, I can't.”

“Not with that attitude you can't.”

Kaniel grumbled dismissively and paced into the kitchen. “Do you have any ice cream?”

“What are you, a fifteen year old girl going to go sit in the corner and watch sad movies and drown yourself in gallons of frozen cow juice? Man up Kanny!”

“Do you have _anything_ besides beer? What do you _eat_?”

Simon scowled and crossed his arms. “If you are just going to critique my way of life then you can get your sorry ass right on out the door.”

“Fine, I will!” Kaniel turned from the fridge and stomped toward the front door, stopping to glare over his shoulder. “And for the last time, I'm not going to that party with you.”

Simon rolled his eyes and waved half-heartedly in his direction. “See you next Friday at eight.”

“Not going!”

 

He marched down the street, his eyes trained to his feet as he headed toward the supermarket. It was on the way home from Simon’s anyway, so he decided he might as well pick up a few things. Maybe a new movie too. He turned and wandered into the store, stooping to pick up a basket. He grabbed a few things from his shopping list then headed to the freezer isle. He grabbed a pint of vanilla ice cream but as he backed away he smacked right into someone, catching them off guard and causing them to drop their groceries.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry! I should have been paying more attention—”

“Relax, no need to cry over spilt milk, or in this case shaken soda. Oh, hey! It’s you, the guy from the bookshop. Kaniel, right?”

He froze and turned about, looking up into the face of the very reason he was in this isle in the first place. “Uh, yes…. Carlos, it’s… good to see you again.” He tried to keep the utter annoyance from his voice.

Carlos nodded, snatching up his dropped bottle of soda and smiling at him. _Damn him for having such charismatic looks._ “Interesting to see you here, I didn’t think you lived over this way.”

Kaniel shrugged, looking for an escape root. “You’re right, I don’t. I was simply walking home from a friends place and decided I’d get a few errands out of the way. I actually live past the center of town, more towards my shop.”

“Yeah, I figured that. Hey, you’re walking all that way with ice cream? It’s going to melt before you get even half way there, you know.”

“It’s not too warm tonight, I’m sure it won’t be too melted by the time I get home…. Speaking of that, I better get going before it melts as we speak.” He turned to flee toward the check out counters but Carlos stepped in front of him, blocking his path to freedom.

“Why don’t I give you a ride? My car’s right out in the parking lot.”

His eyes flew wide in panic as he stuttered to find any excuse not to go. “I-I couldn’t possibly, I mean I hardly know you, please don’t worry I can walk there just fine!”

Carlos laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him over to the closest check out line. “Oh no, I insist. What’s one car ride to a couple of acquaintances, am I right?”

With no choice but to be dragged along Kaniel frowned and followed him to his car, sitting in the passenger seat with his paper bag of groceries in his lap. The ride was quick—He even has an expensive car! I’m so out matched….—and in no time he was left standing on the side walk in front of his apartment. With a sigh he headed unlocked the door and walked in. He quickly put his groceries away. Once he was done he went and sat down on his small couch, frowning at the TV. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on them.

_How am I going to get myself out of this mess?_


End file.
